


No New Messages

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Online Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John sent Dave a love confession and got no response, just when he starts to get worried, Dave contacts him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	No New Messages

John runs up the stairs and kicks off his shoes. He sighs as he sees there’s no new messages. He thought that Dave would have messaged him back by now. John knows he dropped a real big fat deuce on his friendship by confessing everything he felt last night but still, they were bros… Dave can’t just leave him hanging like this…

Then there’s a sudden response from Dave

TG: hey man 

TG: was sleeping till now 

TG: what I miss 

EB: dude... uh… 

EB: Did you read what I sent you? 

TG: you never read the rants I send you 

EB: maybe… just this once… 

EB: you should read mine and then we don’t have to read each other’s rants ever again... 

TG: ok 

TG: but why not just tell me what you wrote now though? 

EB: just 

EB: strider.... 

EB: read it. 

EB: for me? 

EB: and then we’ll talk 

John waited for a response

TG:!!!!! 

TG:<3 

John guesses that Dave feels the same.


End file.
